A timelady's guide to hogwarts!
by mahchemekalromanc2
Summary: Doctro who meets Harry Potter!1 How will lilith Survive when her world comes crashing down on her? And will her frends help?
1. Chaeptr own! the beginnin off te stroy!

Hi! Im Lilth Crystal Peace Ebony Madam Way, butt u can call me Kawaii. I go 2 schol at hogwarts schol of Wichcraft and wizrdry. Iam a timel ady. I am a Gryfinder. Her is my tail a bout schol.

I wok up in my bed at about 5:00 am. Defence against the dark arts momentarly. I got dressed and walked out of my dorm room, and saw a gryffindor boy. My 2 hearts beat so hard, he was so cute. "Hi there" I sed sexily, batting my eyelashes. "Who ar you?" I asked. Tje boy had black hair, short, and blue eyes. He was soooo cut! "I'm Derek" He sed, flpping his hair. (isnt tht the must SESXIEST NAME EVAR?) He bent over to me, and without noing what we wer doing, we mad out. He pt a hnd on my chest and jumped back. "2 harts! Thts soo kawaii!" He ran forawd and kised me again. I luved him so muc! Then... McGONACALL WALKED IN!1!11! She loked at us. "You two shud be at Defene Aginst the drk arts!" She yelled. I whimpered. "But mam, im not ready for class.." Mcgonacall smiled at me and derek. "Oh, okay then. Take as much time as you want, class can wait" She said, and walked off. Derek sighed at me. "Well, ive got to go to class he sed and ran off then i ran off after him butt he wnt to potens and i had to go to defence aginst the drk arts i was so sad!1!11! So i ran into DaDa and soa LOPUN!1! Lopun looked at me. "Gud, your her! I waited for you' the clas loked over at me and they all smiled. the necklace on my nek was so pretty it had a black pearl and it was SO PRETY. Tha bois looked at me and thay all tryd to kis me but i pushed them awqay 'i ahve a boy fried!' i screemed thay nodded and turd away, dissapointd. The boy in the very bak was... DREKE! he shitted his feet. "I skiped clas 4 you, my luve.."


	2. Chaepter twu LUFF IZ BILDNESSSSES

AUTHERS NOTE: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY! I MOVED AND WS REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL?LLY BUSY AND COULDN'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! bBUT IM BACK NOW SO ON WITH THE SHOW! -END AUTHERS NOTE-  
i loked at derekn blushed. HE CLLD ME HIS LUV! i thught my 3's wer gunna esplode! he wlked over to me & put a hnd on my chest but right in the center so dat he culd fel bth of my 3s beat at once. he put his lpis on my forehed & i put my hand n hs bk. suddenly provfesr lopun waled over & patted me on the back ai jumped five feet in 2 te air and trned in to a kity! i'm a wrewoof & an animagus who cn turn in 2 4 diff animles. kitty, vixen, lepard ind tiger. i cnt cuntrol sum of my shiftes tho so wen im rlly surprisd i shift. nywat my kity form is a calico nly with red perpl and blu splotches with blk were the white shud go. i lkd my clssmates, paniking suddnly. lopun picked me up but i hised at him so he gace me to derek i purred wen dreke held me close and slowly shitted bak. when i ws timeladt agin i wz stil light enuf 4 him to hold me liek a kity so i purred 4 him. lopun looked at uz and shouted "CLASS DISMESSED" so we all left. as i wlked by i ran in2 my friend Maxie Darkness Decay Meta Alpha Stephaine Kingstone. "hi maxie!" i sayd. she hugged me. "OMG HI!" she shouted. i hgged her. maxie wz a night-elf-blud-elf hybrid, both r insnly rare. dey tend 2 kep to there on races so it was kinda liek romoe and julliet when maxies parents got togehr. but den maxie gt bittn by a werewoof wen she wuz only 5 and it was untretable. soon maxie acidetally bit me it hrts alot but i cn cntrol it bcaz i'm rlly strong. nyway. "hey Lilith suzzy and i r going 2 get icecreme tonight wanna cum" "SURE CN DREKE CUM 2?" "yeah wait derek?" "yeah my boyfriend" u can guess who sed wut. suddenly a kid rn up behind me and ylled really lowed so i fearshifted in to a lepard. my lepard is white with crimson read spots. i clawed hisd faec bu mistake and then PROFESR MEDILADY CAME IN AND GRABBED HIM. "LILITH U R HERBY ESPLEDDED FROM HOGWARTS" "NO SHE IS NOT!" dumblydore yelled from behind medilady. "SIR SHE JUST CLAWED DI LITTLE BOYS FACE." "It was an accident. nw go." we thnked dumblydore and ran off. teh next night was the full mon. we went out to teh wombing willo bcaz profeser lopun showed us the shriking shack in there. maxie always shifted first then me it hurt relly bad but after we shifted we lywys ran round the furbidden forest so it wz fun. we killed a stag an ate it.


End file.
